Cookie Dough
by Nova8604
Summary: Set after 2.21. Veronica find Logan at grad for some damage control.


A/N: Takes place after 2:21. All characters and other items affiliated with the Veronica Mars television show belong to UPN and the show's producers.

Cookie Dough

"Hey!"

Veronica ran up to Logan on graduation day, her robe tucked under her arm. She had been about to go put it on for the ceremony when she saw him-the first time since the trial three days ago- and she thought that she should talk to him.

"How are you?" she asked once reaching him, tilting her head to one side. He looked like hell. There were bags under his eyes –which were slightly puffy, a sight that had always broken her heart. No man had ever achieved a more wounded looked when about to cry than Logan Echolls. He hadn't shaved either, or, from what she could tell, showered. She was surprised he had even shown up.

"Oh, I'm just great. Haven't you heard the good news? Daddy's coming home. Gee, I hope he doesn't ground me because my biker friends burned it to the ground." His voice was deadpan for once, and he smelled strongly of an assortment of alcohols. Anything he could get his hands on, Veronica was willing to bet.

She fought the urge to mother. Then she turned the other cheek and fought the urge to make a smart-ass comment. Instead, she took his arm.

"C'mon, Logan. Let's go get you purdied up for your big day."

"No thanks, Ronnie-kins. Despite my obvious excitement, I don't want to appear overdressed for the occasion."

Veronica just tugged his arm harder. "Step into my office, I think we'll find something that fits nicely in between."

As if lacking any will or musculature, Logan allowed himself to be led into the girls' bathroom and propped up against the sink while Veronica checked the stalls and wedged the door.

Tossing her robe on the counter, she Veronica dug through her bag for her graduation-beautifying kit.

"Sit." She ordered, arm still buried in her bag. He obediently jumped up onto the counter, swinging his legs.

"Hey, Ronnie," he said, forcing a smile, "Remember when we used to come in here? Only it was _you_ on the counter, and I swear we were closer…"

"Yes, yes, magical moments, now hold still." She unearthed a cover-up stick from within her bag and started towards Logan with it.

"Woah. Just because I'm on the counter now doesn't make me the girl."

"It's for the bags under your eyes. God, Logan, did you sleep at all?" she held his face still with one hand while applying the make-up with the other, blending with her thumb and standing back to scrutinize the effect. "At least they're not as noticeable now. Okay, do I have to shave you, too?" She produced a new disposable razor and Skintimate shave gel.

"Yes, and after that I'm going to need my diaper changed." He made a sheepish face. "I dida' number two."

She rolled her eyes and shoved the razor at him. "Just shave, you look like a hobo."

Once Logan had shaved, Veronica leaned forward and smelled his face. "Mmm, raspberry rain…with just a hint of Vodka."

"Nothing but the best for little orphan Annie, eh?"

"I just can't refuse a pair of unnaturally large M&M eyes." Veronica sighed dreamily while working some hair gel between her fingers, then into his hair. "There, a whole new Logan Echolls, ready to greet the world and stake his claim on his barely-there diploma. Mints are in my purse." She added, turning to wash her hands. She re-slung her book bag, took her purse back from Logan, grabbed her gown and turned to leave. "See ya out there."

"Wait, Veronica…"

In a matter of seconds, Logan had gone from the counter to her side, grabbing her wrist to turn her back towards him.

"Yeah?"

"About Kendall….and Alterna-prom, and what you said…what I said…"

"Woah there, Suzy Q. If you start crying your make-up will run. Then I'll start and _my_ make-up will run, and my dad will kill us both if he misses me getting my diploma…"

"Seriously, it didn't…you know, with her-"

"Gold Rush Barbie?"

"Yeah; you know it didn't mean anything."

"Oh, of _course_. We all know how meaningless the whole sex thing is. The human race would die out completely if feelings got all involved."

"Really. I just, thought that my last chance with you, with this-"

"Epic love." Veronica murmured.

"Exactly. With this epic love I'd been dreaming about…I thought I'd ruined it and that it would never come back. I meant it, you know? When I told you I loved you, the night we almost got our heads blown off by your biker buddies. And I still did, I still do, I mean. All year, every moment since I said it. Since before I even knew it."

"So you were so heartbroken you ran into Kendall's arms?" Tears, whether they were angry ones or hurt ones, choked Veronica's voice as she asked this, refusing to look at him.

"No, I got plastered." He laughed a mirthless laugh. "It's the Echolls family way. I don't even remember Kendall coming over. I just woke up, and there she was. Hell, she'd probably invited herself in. And, if it makes you feel any better, there wasn't any sex. A lot of empty Christmas presents in the morning, if you get what I'm saying. I was too drunk, I guess."

"So, I'm supposed to believe you when you say all of this? Even though you're such an ass, all the time, and you've been sleeping with her all year and…just being you?"

Logan shrugged. He let go of her wrist. "Yeah. At least, that's what I'm hoping. Though, if you're doubting…if you wanna know, if he loves you so, it's in his kiss.

"Shoop shoop." He added, as an afterthought.

"Anyway," Logan palmed his eyes, trying hard to look like he had a headache, rather than wiping away tears. "They must be near the M's by now, and if I remember correctly, your Daddy dear can manipulate the arm hold like no other man alive. We'd better get you out there." He started for the door, straightening his shirt.

"Logan, wait…"

"Yeah?" he turned, staring into her eyes so hard that she thought she would burst into flames.

"I told you your make-up would run." She murmured, reaching up to fix it and then veritably fleeing the room.

"Logan Echolls will be attending Hearst University next year. His favourite memories of Neptune High are a too-short summer and going to the beach. He'd like to say 'The inspirational quote of the day is "he who laughs last laughs loudest. Who's laughing now?"'"

Logan walked across the stage and accepted his diploma, giving a wane smile to the guidance counsellor. Looking into the crowd he saw no one for him, and quickly re-took his seat.

Before long, it was Veronica's turn, and Logan could see her father scrambling to the front, on of his super-cameras flashing.

"Veronica Mars will be attending Hearst University next year-"

'What?' Logan thought. 'What happened to Stanford?"

"-with a scholarship of ten thousand dollars. Her favourite memories of Neptune High are locker searches with Deputy Saks, and 'office hours.' She would like to say 'A picture's worth a thousand words, or in some cases, a thousand dollars. That's why it's called "The Money Shot".'"

"Eli 'Weevil' Navarro will be taking time off next year to work in his Uncle's body shop. His favourite memories of Neptune High are the flag pole and shop class. He would like to say 'I miss you, Felix and 'Look Grams, I made it.'" Weevil could be seen grinning at his grandmother as he took his diploma, raising it over his head in triumph. He never made it back to his seat, however. He was discreetly intercepted by Sherriff Lamb. Logan swore he heard something about murder…

"Hearst?" Wallace demanded, grinning from ear to ear. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"It's just such a good school, Wallace. And you know I couldn't bear to leave you."

"Naw, naw, seriously. What's up? What happened to Stanford?"

Veronica shrugged. "The trial was more important than History. Plus, you know, I thought I'd kick it close to home for a little while longer. Give the old man something to live for." She grinned as her father hugged her, having come up from behind them.

"Thank you, God, for the charity of our young." He smiled. "So, you'll all still be together next year…you, Wallace, Mac…Logan…?"

"Yeah, how did Logan get into Hearst?" Wallace demanded, looking a little put out.

"Well, he's not exactly dumb. Plus, you'd be amazed what joys money can bring, even if happiness remains unattainable." Veronica sighed. "One day, happiness. Everyone has their price…"

"Where's your special lady friend, Wallace?" Keith asked, looking around. Veronica shook her head discreetly.

"She called last night. Said her dad basically packed her off and shipped her out." Wallace looked down. "Anyways, I gotta go get some pictures with Moms, but I'll be seeing you this summer, right Ms. V Mars?"

"Java the Hut's the place to find me and all other lower-middle classes sans one Kane scholarship." She smiled as she waved Wallace off.

"Peace!"

A car trunk slamming brought Veronica's attention to the large yellow SUV in the parking lot. "Dad, I have to…"

"Yeah, I get it. See you at home, kiddo. Remember, you, me, dinner, fancy stuff."

"Wouldn't miss it." She stood on her tiptoes to give her father's cheek a kiss. "Love you, Dad. See you at home." With that she ran over to Logan's car, intercepting him before he could get in.

"What's a gal gotta do to get a ride in this town?" She asked, slowing to a walk. Logan turned.

"Well, both whipped cream and j-ello are heavily involved. Also, you wouldn't happen to know anyone with a pet monkey, would you? No? Hmm…"

"Why don't you let me drive you home, Logan? Or, somewhere. Coffee? Burger? Porn?"

"Yes to all three, but I'll drive."

"Logan, I don't think…"

"Relax, Ronnie Good Shoes. I haven't had a drink since like, intermission. I'll be okay." She flashed him a very doubtful look. "Seriously, get in or no dice."

Veronica reluctantly got in the passengers side of Logan's SUV and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, why the party?" Logan asked after a few minutes.

"Will you promise me not to see Kendall anymore?" Veronica asked, turning to stare at Logan's profile.

"Like, pinky promise, or…"

"Like, promise you won't see her anymore, ever, as a 'you love me' kinda thing…and then I think I might be able to start something again…slowly. Starting maybe tomorrow with like, I don't know…lunch or something."

"Why Veronica Mars, are you courting me?" Logan grinned, putting on a fake Southern Belle accent.

Veronica shook her head, sitting back in her seat. "Nevermind."

"Okay, I'm sorry. So, are you serious? I mean, you'll really be willing to just…brush it all under the table?"

"Yeah…under a few conditions."

"Which are?"

"No more Kendall. Ever. Not even one last romp for old times' sake. Cool it with the Dick and Beaver show. And try to act human, not only to me, but to the population of Neptune in general."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, stop the car."

Logan frowned, looking confused, but stopped the car. "Weird request, but oka-" He was cut off as Veronica took off her seatbelt, reaching across the front seat to press her mouth against his. His hands came up to entangle themselves in her hair, pulling her closer.

Who knew that she would still taste like cookie dough…


End file.
